Confessions Book 2: Villains Unite
by hipturtle15
Summary: After the dreadful mission, the penguins have returned home, thinking Dr. Blowhole is dead. But the crazy dolphin is more than alive now that he has new evil teammates and a plot to end all evil plots ever. Will the penguins survive this evil plot before even more confessions are spilled? Contains Skiliene and Koris. Also, co-written by KeikoDa'Kitteh! ;O
1. Prolog

**Hey ya'll! Okay, I know people wanted a sequel. To be honest, I wasn't really considering making one. Until a certain author, *cough* *cough* Keiko *cough* *cough* persuaded me to make one, so since I said I wasn't making any more stories solo, she happily agreed to help. **

**So a special shout-out goes to her! **

**Thank ya, Keiko!**

**Obviously we don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Enjoy!**

**Confessions **

**Book Two: Villains Unite**

**Written by: ****hipturtle15**

**Co-Written by: ****KeikoDa'Kitteh**

**Prologue **

Private swiftly dodged the flurry of scattered attacks as much as he could while Blowhole let his balled fists rain down. The petite penguin looked around as quick as he could, and spotted an eraser on the silver panel; Private launched himself onto the utensil and grabbed it. As Blowhole got ready to throw another blow, Private flung himself above the enemy and dropped the eraser in his blowhole. The dolphin instantly stopped and tried to grab it, but he couldn't. Private was knocked back down onto the panel and landed on something tiny and round.

"Self-destruct in five seconds," A female voice rang out. Red lights flashed around; he grunted and smacked Private with the back of his flipper. The youth was knocked into the glass and it shattered, the shards, and the terrified penguin, both plummeted towards the warehouse's concrete flooring.

Blowhole was knocked out as well and began his slow decent that would certainly lead to his doom, his light purple pod falling at least a yard behind him as he screamed in agony. The burning wreckage plummeted closer and closer to the ground and soon enough, Blowhole hit the dry ground, an intense white flash of pain in his right flipper as most of his body began to peel away, revealing bloody red flesh.

He blinked his robotic eye and then realized the crimson lens was cracked, his vision going blurry. The injured blue dolphin weakly lifted his head only to see three hazy figures. He could barely make out two identical walrus', one bigger than the other and a single still leopard seal lying on its stomach, all three mammals intently staring down at his scorched form.

"Rhonda dear, take care of this poor creature," The larger walrus muttered, turning to face the shorter one.

The larger walrus' skin was rough and rugged, both visually and texture wise, and pale scars littered his body, specifically one across his face. The large scar crossed his right eye, taking up most of that side of his face, but a dark eye patch sealed it from full view. His single visible eye was a blazing hazel, though at the same time a bright orange hue. But the most intriguing part about this large mammal, were his tusks, his nonexistent tusks to be exact. Instead, they were replaced them with sharp kitchen knives which reflected off the deadly fire in the background, causing them to look even more menacing than before.

"Yes, father," his daughter replied with an emotionless expression, her muddy brown eyes scanning over the blue dolphin as he cringed.

"General, why can't we just put this guy out of his misery?" he asked as if he wanted to be the one to do it. The military walrus held up a huge wrinkled flipper to silence the seal.

The seal's empty black eyes almost narrowed out of boredom. His pale grey spots littered his silky black skin and crystal white stomach. A single scar ran up his spine, almost tracing the single bone.

"Because, Dagger, this is the evil Dr. Blowhole, I'm sure with some patching up he'll be fine. And besides, he'll make a perfect addition to our team," he said with a devious smirk. All the evil genius wanted to do was to be able to speak to them, but the words got caught in his throat and he was numbed with pain. Then, just like that, he blacked out; his last image was of the mysterious male walrus...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll. Here's the first official chapter. And by the way, yes there is an old villain from one of my old stories in this. You really don't have to, but you can read about him in "A Visit to Home" to catch up. But I'm being honest; the grammar in that story makes you want to throw your computer against a wall so read at your own risk. **

**Okay, Enjoy!**

**Confessions**

**Book Two: Villains Unite**

** Chapter 1: A Whole New Life**

Dr. Blowhole's head was beating like a kick bass and he groaned gruffly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He looked as if he was in a lab, machines were everywhere and he grew cold. He propped himself on his flippers and received even more pain. He looked down and realized he was on some metal table, a freezing metal table. He grimaced as he looked at his once silky, smooth skin that was replaced with rough, bloody patches in different places.

A dizzy spell began to form in his head and he felt it but felt something cold in his right flipper. He looked at it and he gasped. His entire right flipper was robotic. The base of his arm was where the most damage was and had a big, rough, red patch covered all around it. He studied his robotic flipper with his mouth agape and he was actually impressed with the work but something still made him sad about the entire thing. Before he could even think of the future possibilities, an oddly familiar voice entered his earholes, making the dolphin jump.

"I see you're awake," a feminine voice spoke, making Blowhole look at the lab entrance. There, stood Rhonda the walrus, one of his old spies.

"Rhonda?" his high voice asked. The walrus cracked a smile and scooted herself inside.

"Hey, Blowhole, I'm glad you're awake. What do you last remember?" she asked him. Blowhole laid his head back against the metal table again and began to think hard. A flash of black and white and he was free falling into the sky.

"Penguins," he muttered bitterly.

"That's right; you crashed into father, me, and Dagger. Dagger stitched you up and father helped with your new flipper," she informed. Blowhole sat up again, ignoring the increasing pain in his head.

"I've got to get a new lobster army and avenge my flipper," he declared.

"Don't forget your eyes," Rhonda said dully. Blowhole cocked his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her quickly.

"Oh sorry, I thought you knew," the walrus said, scrambling around for a mirror and pulled one out and showed the dolphin his face. The red, robotic eye he one had was gone and he had two of them on each eye, both connected. Instead of the red screen he had on his old one, the color was bright green.

"Oh, green," he praised with an evil smile tugging at his lips.

"Actually, it's night vision," Rhonda corrected, setting the mirror down and looking back at him.

"Sweet," Blowhole said. "Now I can avenge my flipper _and _my eyes."

"You don't have to; dad said you could join us. It turns out, Dagger wants revenge on those penguins, too and so dad has a plan on what to do."

"What's the plan?" Blowhole asked. Rhonda shrugged.

"He won't tell me," she said, looking down.

"Oh, Rhonda, there you are," a voice said at the entrance. Blowhole turned around to see the leopard seal with the scar run down his back. He studied Blowhole's robotic flipper and shades with pride and looked away.

"General Kershaw, he's awake," he said, motioning someone to come in. The seal scooted backwards and let a much larger walrus into the lab. It was the bigger walrus he saw the last time he was conscious with the knives replacing his tusks and the eye patch covering the large scar that ran down the entire right side of his rough face.

"Blowhole," he greeted with a scruffy voice.

"…uh, General," the dolphin greeted back with uncertainty surrounding his high voice. The walrus made his way through and stood beside Rhonda.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said. Blowhole looked at the ground.

"Everyone is," he muttered softly then looked back up.

"Yes, I'll bet you're wondering why we took you in and fixed you up," Kershaw said. Blowhole nodded solemnly. "It turns out we all have the same hatred towards the penguins." Blowhole crossed his flipper over his new robotic one and huffed. The leopard seal made his way over and stood beside the general.

"I met up with the blasted birds while they were at the penguin reunion and they ruined my chances of a feast of a life time," he explained.

"Don't you hate that?" Blowhole asked.

"Right? The fat one cracked the ice under me and I fell and almost drowned. That's when Kershaw and Rhonda pulled me out and we teamed up."

"The fat one is the reason I'm here, too," Blowhole said then looked back up at the seal. "I'm sorry; I never caught your name."

"I'm Dagger," he responded.

"Wow, I wish I had a cool name like that," Blowhole said.

"You can change everything if you join us, even your name," General Kershaw explained.

"Together, we can defeat those penguins," Dagger said.

"What do you say?" Rhonda asked with a smile unlike her partners.

"Why wouldn't I say yes? I mean, you guys have saved me with open flippers, sure I'll join," Blowhole said.

"Well, if you're joining then you're going to need a better name," Dagger said with a pondering face. Blowhole tapped his chin with his robotic flipper and he looked at it.

"…how about, 'Dr. Cyborg'?" he asked his new team. They all looked at each other with evil smiles and nodded at the dolphin with satisfaction. Dr. Cyborg evilly smiled back.

"So, here's the plan," General Kershaw said as everyone leaned in.

()()()()()()()

A month had passed since the tragic mission. Everyone did their best to move on, especially Private and Doris. Private could barely hold the fact that his father was dead and that he killed Dr. Blowhole. And Doris hated the fact that her brother never grew good like she and hoped and he was gone. Skipper thought about those two constantly. Private was beginning to fall into the depths of depression and his leader and step father did his best to pull him out. But it wasn't always successful. Skipper would find him on top of the clock tower at times, looking at his dog tag. Private wore it every day and never took it off.

Skipper tossed and turned in his bunk as he thought about his step son and decided to just get up and make coffee. He and the team haven't been getting enough sleep the past few weeks and Skipper hated it. His team needed sleep and without sleep you don't have much energy to train. Skipper looked at their wall clock. It was five-thirty in the morning, an hour earlier. He normally got up at six-thirty but it was hard to follow that tradition if you can barely sleep.

Skipper stood very still as he heard shuffling behind him. He slowly turned around to see his scientist, Kowalski hopping out of his bunk. He froze when he saw his flat-headed leader and saluted.

"As you were," Skipper muttered, "What are you doing up so early, soldier?" he asked. Kowalski shrugged.

"Ah, I couldn't sleep, too much has been happening you know?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I concur, it's been a tough month," Skipper agreed after taking a sip of his coffee. He watched the egg-head shift where he stood.

"Sir, permission to exit base?" he asked.

"Why on earth for?" he asked. Kowalski shrugged.

"Doris hasn't been getting enough sleep as well. I just want to check on her," he replied. Skipper nodded.

"Permission granted," he said. Kowalski nodded back and walked up the ladder and exited. The leader sighed and took another sip of his coffee then scanned the base. It was never this quiet in the longest of time.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

The clock goes on as the Skipper is lost in his thoughts.

()()()()()()()

Kowalski waddled happily over to Doris's habitat and entered it. Her habitat was mainly a large tank with rings and beach balls and all the fun toys dolphins normally enjoy. The scientist closed the door and climbed up the ladder to the edge of the pool. He stood there cautiously and looked down; Doris was circling the pool very slowly. He cuffed his beak.

"Hey, honey," he called. He watched his love stop and swim to the surface with a little greeting smile.

"KOWAola bear," she said with a giggle. Kowalski chuckled.

"Haven't heard that one before," he said. "So how are you feeling?" the dolphin nodded slowly and she stared at the water below her.

"…good I guess. I feel things are starting to really lighten up around here," she replied with a tiny smile. Kowalski nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Way to think positive," he encouraged.

()()()()()()()

Skipper had gulped the rest of his coffee and set it down. He was just about to visit Marlene until he heard a soft groan. The leader turned around to see Private hop out of his bunk. The shirt penguin rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes. He decided to walk like a zombie to the table and plopped himself down. He set his elbows on the concrete and sighed sleepily. Skipper walked over to the table and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Morning, son," he said. Private looked up at him.

"Morning, sir," he said duly.

"Did you sleep well this time?" Skipper asked. Private nodded.

"Yeah, it was bettah than other nights I've endured," he replied.

"That's good," the leader acknowledged. "So you want some breakfast?" Private shrugged, as if he was afraid to answer what he wanted to truly say.

"You know you have to eat. The doctor said three meals a day like a normal penguin should," Skipper said.

"Skippah, that 'doctor' was K'walski," Private said.

"But the soldier is correct. And you and I both know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Skipper informed. Private nodded then looked around.

"Where is K'walski anyway?" he asked.

"He went to go check on Doris," Skipper answered. The two were silent as they just stared at each other and then the ground. Skipper cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward silence then stared back at his stepson.

"Hey Private, do me a favor and grab the fish up top and while you're at it, go on and call for Kowalski, would ya?" he requested. Private stood up and saluted.

"Yes, sir," he said and turned around and went to walk up the ladder.

()()()()()()()

Private pushed the fishbowl aside and surfaced his head above the hole. He hopped out and looked over at the dolphin habitat and saw his smarter comrade.

"Hey, K'walski!" he called. He saw the scientist's head pop up and look at Private's direction.

"Yes, Private?" he yelled back.

"The Sippah wants you!" Private said. Kowalski nodded in the distance and Private turned back around to grab the fish. He had the entire pile in his flippers and was about to jump back down into the HQ but a voice stopped him.

"When did this get here?" Alice asked behind him. Private turned around and watched the zookeeper examine a big crate. The small penguin cocked his head to the side.

"Private! What's taking so long?" Skipper yelled from the bottom. Private jumped and looked down.

"Coming, Skippah," he assured and hopped down; he plopped onto the hard surface and set the fish down on the concrete table. He looked over at his stepdad, who was pouring another cup of coffee. Private waddled up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Skippah, did you know we had a new animal coming here?" he asked. Skipper turned around and stared at him.

"No we do?" he asked. Private nodded. Before either of them could talk next, Kowalski dropped down the hatch.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he said.

"Yeah, grab some breakfast and prepare for training," Skipper instructed. He grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up then walked over to the sleeping Rico.

"Rico, get up, soldier," he said. Rico muttered something and rolled over. Skipper raised his eyebrows.

"I was afraid you would say that," he said and whacked the newspaper across the heavyset penguin's bum. Rico squawked and rolled over then ran to the table and grabbed a fish. Skipper chuckled.

"That's more like it," he said and walked over to join his team. The unit was eating their breakfast for a while until Marlene dropped down with a fretful face.

"What's wrong, Marlene?" Skipper asked, setting down a fish.

"Rhonda's moving back into my habitat!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay…I owe everyone an apology. I got lazy and apparently barely touched my laptop since school started. Plus I've been working on something that I just can't tell ya'll yet. ;) But one thing I know is that I need to type more on this story. Since today is another day off from school I have time to catch up on all my stories! Plus my little surprise. ;D**

**Anyway, this chapter will have some humor in it; normally a story like Confessions doesn't have humor in it, but oh well. I'm kind of bored when I'm not at school. **

**So please enjoy this chapter! I hope there are still some of you out there who will! **

**I own nothing. **

**Confessions**

**Book Two: Villains Unite**

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Surprise**

The penguin's beaks dropped at the news. A fish fell out of Rico's mouth and he stared at her with a frozen face.

"What do you mean Rhonda's moving back in with you?" Skipper asked. Marlene rolled her light, brown eyes and ran over and gripped the flat head's face and shook him.

"There is no explanation! Rhonda is moving back!" she yelled. Skipper gripped her wrists and made her release her grip on his face.

"Just calm down, we can get her back out just like last time," he reassured.

"Um, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Hm?"

"We can't send her back to where she came from," the aquarium will get mad at Alice and questions will be asked. Skipper rubbed his beak.

"Then what do you propose we do, Mr. Kowalski?" he asked. Marlene threw her paws in the air and groaned.

"Dump her in the ocean! Throw her in a cage with tigers! I don't care what you do just get rid of her!" Marlene shouted.

"Actually, Marlene, I want to have a talk with her," Kowalski said.

"What?"

()()()()()()()

Kowalski jumped from the penguin habitat to the otter habitat as his brothers and Marlene followed him with confused faces. He landed near Marlene's little pond where he found the new roommate, swimming and singing like an idiot just like last time they all saw her.

"All right Rhonda, nice try but I know fake when I see it!" Kowalski accused, pointing a flipper at her. The larger animal stopped swimming and just stared at him with a dull face.

"Um, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about my invention. The invention you _stole _when you were sent to Hoboken," the scientist said. Rhonda looked up at the sky with her mouth open, trying to recall this story she didn't remember experiencing.

"Uhhh," she mumbled, a small drop of drool beginning to slip off her large lips. Kowalski smacked his forehead and then crossed his flippers.

"Skipper!" he yelled in a childish voice, making Skipper roll his eyes and walk to over to Rhonda.

"Listen, Rhonda, the jokes over. We know you're a spy, and if you don't give Kowalski back his invention, things will get bad," he threatened. Rhonda stopped her pondering and looked back at him.

"Hey! Can you guys tell me if I can go on American Idol or not?" she asked, oblivious to what just happened. Marlene's eyes widened and she covered her ears.

"Every man for himself!" she screamed and ran away, leaving the penguins with the walrus.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!" she sang. The penguins covered their earholes and ran back to their base before she could sing another verse. They all landed on the concrete flow to catch their breaths.

"Uh, the Lunicorns can sing bettah than her," Private said.

"I hate to agree with that but he's right," Kowalski said. Everyone looked at him with weird faces.

"It's not like I watch the Lunicorns okay?" he snapped and crossed his flippers.

"…anyways," Skipper said. "Whether she's really a spy or not, we're not going to deal with her! Boys, she's getting out of here, tonight!" he barked.

**Hey! Yeah I know this was short, but I mainly updated with its shortness to show you I'm still continuing with it and you can expect another chapter maybe next week or maybe this weekend. **

**Thanks for waiting! **

**And review please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
